


What's this?

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [16]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess.

Lights went off and Lucy climbed in under the quilt, inching closer to Power Girl's broad back. An arm folded over Power Girl's shoulder, cold frost smoke tickled and brushed against her skin as Lucy's hand trekked downwards. Power Girl giggled lightly half asleep while tender finger tips caressed circles around her belly button. Warmth swallowed Lucy's fingers and just then she drew in a short, sharp breath. Her bright blue eyes widened. 

"Wait, you don't-" Lucy inched up, resting on one shoulder she peeked over at Power Girl's sleeping face. 

Power Girl chuckled lightly, "Welcome to the jungle, sweetheart."  


End file.
